Elf Yourself
by pottermum
Summary: Written for the #shipmas 2018 challenge. I dont care how many chocolate frogs you bribe me with, I'm not dressing up as an elf. Or does she?


#shipmas 2018. Dec 12 prompt -  I don't care how many chocolate frogs you bribe me with, I'm not dressing up as an elf.

No Ron, for the absolute last time, I'm not dressing up as an elf for you," stated Ginny.

"But Ginny" -began Ron, when she cut him off.

"I don't care how many chocolate frogs you bribe me with, the answer is no! Find some other way to lure customers into the shop," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Ron, why don't you take over the till for a bit, yeah?" suggested George calmly. Ron scowled, as George patted his arm. "Leave this to me."

Shooting Ginny a disgruntled look, Ron stormed off to man the till. Ginny raised her eyebrows at George. "What exactly are you going to bribe me with?" she asked interestedly.

"Who said anything about a bribe? Ginnykins, I'm your brother, I'm hurt," gasped George, theatrically, putting his arms around her shoulders as he guided her to the back office of the shop.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, spit it out, I have things to do, places to be," she grumbled in annoyance.

"Really? Wasn't it you bragging last night at the Burrow that your Christmas shopping is all done, even all wrapped? Smug as a bug, you were. And what with Harry being away for work, I figured you'd have some spare time on your hands. Spare time that could be spent helping your brothers," he hinted.

"The shop is doing all right, isn't it?" asked Ginny, in alarm.

"The shop's doing great, and apart from the last couple of weeks in August, this is probably our busiest week of the year," said George, referring to the week leading up to Christmas. "The kidlets returned from Hogwarts the other day, so you know we'll be busier than ever, but still, one can never be too busy, or make too much money. We've got employees to pay, and now that Angie is preg- crap, I wasnt supposed to say anything." He ran his his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I knew it, I even told Harry! She's pregnant! You're going to be dad!" declared Ginny, gleefully.

George slowly nodded, then stepped back as Ginny lurched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"That's absolutely brilliant, George," she beamed.

"So you'll do it?" asked George, in hope.

"Nope. Still excited for you both, though. Bye," she waved, turning to leave.

"Hold it right there, Ginners."

Ginny stopped and turned back to her brother. She didn't like the knowing look on his face.

"Let me draw you a picture, Sis. The place -Great Aunt Muriel's. The time- well, it was several weeks ago. The ocassion – a surprise birthday party for _our_ mother. Surrounded by all who love her, her loving husband, her sons, her daughters-in-law, her aunt, her friends. Does this ring a bell?" he asked lazily.

Ginny froze. "George, I -"

He slapped his hand down loud on his desk, causing several prototypes to clatter to the floor. "No! You don't remember, because you and Harry weren't there! Her only daughter and only son-in-law. Unless you had good reasons?" he arched his brow enquiringly. "Reasons mum would be very excited about...if she knew?"

Ginny began to sweat, but she could not let her brother see. "So, blackmail it is?" She narrowed her eyes in defiance. "Fine, give me the damn suit. One hour, tomorrow. That's it!" she conceded.

"You'll have to make it Wednesday. I've got Oliver Wood coming in tomorrow, so he'll need the suit, and Thursday, Christmas Eve, Lee is dressing up as Santa," said George, gleefully.

"What? No way am I wearing the suit after Oliver? Switch us around. I'll do tomorrow and he can do Wednesday Now, give me that! What are you blackmailing _him_ with?" snarled Ginny.

Handing her the bright green and red costume, George scoffed. "Like I'm going to tell you. So, tomorrow, two hours -"

"One, I said one hour," yelled Ginny, snatching the costume out of his hands.

"Fine, one hour. The lunch hour should do it, twelve to one. Our busiest time," said George, gleefully.

Ginny turned to go, shooting Ron a filthy look as she passed him, when he grinned knowingly at the sight of the costume. "Oh Ginny dear," called George, making her stop at the door and look back at him.

He threw her a pair of pointed elf shoes. "Can't forget those now, can we?"

Ginny caught them, and mouthed an obscenity at George. "Go elf yourself,'' she snapped, making a nearby customer gasp and cover her young son's eyes. She shot Ginny a disapproving look. "" I said elf, not the other,'' she hastily apologised. She decided it would be best for her to leave before she caused any more trouble. If she stayed any longer, she was sure to hex one, if not both, her brothers.

She returned home to Grimmauld Place, immediately missing Harry, whose presence seemed everywhere. His favourite coat hanging up, his mug still on the sink, for it had seemed pointless to wash just a couple of plates and cups, from their last shared meal.

She hung the elf costume up next to Harry's jacket. It was hideous, all green and red. With her red hair, she'd look terrible in it, and she was sure her brothers knew it. And in the middle of Diagon Alley too! Thank Merlin Harry wouldn't see her in it.

She grinned at what Harry _would_ like to see her in. Hmm, she wondered if she could do some alterations to the costume, or better yet, swap costumes with Lee.

A wicked grin lit up her face, as she headed for the fireplace. She had some Floo calls to make.

The next afternoon, just after midday, Harry left the Ministry of Magic, glad to be home. He now had the next few days off, including Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. He'd sent an owl to the Burrow, letting the elder Weasleys know he was back, as well as one to Andromeda. He'd touched base with Hermione before leaving the Ministry, and now he planned to stop in quickly to see Ron and George. Then he was off home to Ginny, where he planned to lock the two of them inside Grimmauld Place for the next twenty four hours.

Diagon Alley was packed, as expected, three days till Christmas. He walked quickly, lest someone recognise him and stop him, to talk or worse, to thank him for ridding their world of Voldemort all those years ago.

"Harry? Hey Harry, hi!"

Frowning, he looked up to see Valerie Baker, the Beater from the Holyhead Harpies. To his surprise, she was wearing a red velvet Santa halter dress, trimmed with white fur. She was also wearing a Santa hat.

"Val? What are you doing here? Aren't you freezing?" he asked.

Val shrugged. "We've all got warming charms on us, and it's only for an hour, or -" she looked at his watch - "forty five minutes more."

"But why? Wait, what do you mean, all?" asked Harry, looking around. Sure enough, on the other side of the Alley, he saw Ginny's fellow Chaser, Sarah, and further up ahead, the Harpies Seeker, Jackie. They were all handing out flyers.

Val shrugged. "Ginny called in a favour, so here we are. It's kind of fun, actually. I've got two dates already, and it's only been fifteen minutes."

Harry grabbed a flyer from her. "Weasley Wizards Wheezes huge Christmas sale. Special appearance by Ginny Potter and the Holyhead Harpies, Tuesday 12-1 pm," he read aloud. "Ginny's here...dressed like that?"

Val plumped up her bosom. "What's wrong with it, Potter?" she asked coolly.

"Nothing, you look great," he said, trying not to look at her large, plumped up breasts, that were threatening to spill over her dress. "Does Gwenog know you're here?" he asked.

"She's in the shop with Kelly, wrapping presents for customers," Val informed him, smiling in a flirtatious way to a good looking passer-by and handing him a flyer. "Just down the alley, there, you can't miss Ginny," she informed him, pointing to WWW.

"Val," hissed Harry, "stop sending men to leer at my wife. And what do you mean, Gwenog is wrapping presents for customers?"

"Yeah, well, we might have spiked the egg nog at yours earlier, when we were getting ready. You know Gwen, if it doesn't involve Quidditch, she really doesn't care, even if it _is_ Christmas," laughed Val, winking at an older man, walking past and ogling her, till his wife nudged him sharply.

"So Gwen is -?"

"Sizzled out of her mind. Do you know, she thinks she's at Quality Quidditch Supplies," chuckled Val. "Don't tell her any different, yeah?"

"Sure, but don't be surprised if you have to do extra drills when she finds out...because she's Gwenog, she _will_ find out," reminded Harry. He tried to imagine Gwenog Jones, the brusque, no nonsense witch and current coach of the Harpies, doling out Christmas cheer.

Val grimaced at the thought. "Harry, Harry, Harry, don't be a Scrooge. Go, see your wife. She's been very popular at the shop, I hear."

"I don't care what this flyer says, I'm taking her home," said Harry, beginning to walk towards WWW.

"Oh, I don't think it will be that easy," called Val, making Harry stop and walk back to her. "Apparently her brothers have something over her. Why else would she be dressed like this in Diagon Alley?" she asked rhetorically.

Harry pushed the flyer back into her hands, and headed down the alley, anxious to get to WWW and see his wife. He passed two more of her teammates, both wearing short shorts and halter tops and flirting heavily with shoppers in the alley.

He was surprised to see a queue of mostly males waiting to get into the store. That is, till he saw Ginny.

He was relieved to see she wasn't wearing any sort of halter top, instead, it looked like she was simply wearing Santa's jacket. That is, until he saw the rest of her. It looked as though she was _only_ wearing Santa's jacket and a killer pair of black knee high boots, that made her legs look incredible.

"Thank you for shopping at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, come back for our Boxing day sale," she said, and to his surprise, she kissed the young man on the cheek. He blushed and walked away, with stars in his eyes.

"Right, who's next?" asked Ginny, and another young man dressed in a Harpy's tee shirt stepped up eagerly. He dropped a coin in her collection box and winked at her. "See you when I come out for my kiss," he told he saucily.

"Only if you buy something," reminded Ginny, as he went inside. The door shut behind him, and Ginny made small talk with the next person in the line.

Harry walked quickly past the lengthy line, eager to get to Ginny. "Hey, no cut ins," called out someone, who looked suspiciously like Cormac MacLaggen.

He finally reached Ginny. "Harry, you're back!" cried Ginny, her eyes lighting up. She flung her arms around him and they shared a kiss, to the amusement, hoots and hollers of the waiting crowd.

"All right, all right, that's enough," said Harry, trying to get them all to calm down. "Ginny, what are you wearing...or rather, not wearing?"

The door opened and a young man stepped out, showing Ginny his receipt and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for shopping at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes today, come back for our huge Boxing Day sale," she recited, ignoring Harry's question.

"I will if you'll be here again," he vowed, then blushed and hurried away at Harry's growl.

"Can we get out of here, please?" he asked her. He ignored the crowd's boos, and the calls for him to naff off.

"I can't, I promised George," confided Ginny. She bit her lip, a sign Harry knew meant she was worried about something.

"What's going on, Gin?" he asked quietly.

"Harry, not here," she hissed, gesturing to the interested crowd that were straining to hear.

The door opened and an older man came out with two young boys. The boys showed her their receipt but were too embarrassed to get a kiss from her and ran off. The older man, presumably the boy's father, seemed eager but had to go off after them.

"My turn," leered a man, dropping a single sickle in the donation box Ginny held, and then popped a breath mint in his mouth. "See you soon, Harpy!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I hope Gwenog serves him," she confided to Harry. She brightened. "The store is so busy, George and Ron have had to call in the whole family to help out. Bill, Percy and Audrey are in there, even Mum and Dad have come to help," she said gleefully.

"Ginny, I really don't like you being out here, like this," he said, gesturing to her outfit.

"You don't like my outfit?" she asked in surprise, looking down. Several nearby people wolf whistled and she beamed her thanks.

"It's not that I don't like it – Merlin, those boots! – but..." He leaned in to whisper, " it looks like you're not wearing anything under that jacket."

She whispered back. "Maybe I'm not." She winked at him, then turned to speak to the next person to leave the store. "Thanks for shopping..." She continued her spiel.

Harry sighed, looking down the queue, then his watch. She still had another thirty minutes to go.

He saw a little girl in the queue, waiting with her mother. She was wearing a Harpy's jersey that came down to her knees. Her hair was plaited and she kept ducking her head in and out every time the queue moved, checking to see if Ginny was still there. Catching Harry's eye, she smiled at him and he smiled back.

A large crowd came out and kept Ginny busy for several minutes, as a new group entered the store. Harry always admired the way Ginny handled talking to her fans and this was no exception. Nearly all were harmless and complimentary, and enjoyed a Quidditch discussion with Ginny.

But then there were the ones who crossed the line, just like the guy who leered at Ginny before going into the store. He came out, not having brought anything, but still tried to claim a kiss from Ginny. Harry quickly escorted him away, making a mental note to keep an eye out for him at Ginny's future games. Except...

The queue moved along, and the next half an hour went quickly. "Okay, this is the last one for me," announced Ginny, to the moans of disappointment of the crowd. "Sorry guys, we have to go."

Word went up and down the queue that Ginny would be leaving, and Harry saw the disappointment on their faces. The little girl, in particular, looked like she was about to cry, as her mother consoled her.

"Perhaps just ten more minutes," suggested Harry, to Ginny's surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Harry gestured to the little girl. "She's been waiting all this time, Gin, most of these people have. It just doesn't feel right to leave them," he said.

"Thanks, Mr Potter, sir," said a young man, the next in line. Again, word quickly went up the queue that Ginny was staying for awhile longer.

A family came out and while Ginny offered the father a kiss, which he passed on, but the kids did get to shake Ginny's hand and wish her well for the new season.

A whole lot of people came out, and soon they were near the end of the queue. Harry and Ginny had been there for fifteen minutes, and he could see that Ginny was getting tired. "Not much longer," he whispered, "okay?"

She nodded and turned to the next person in the queue. "Well hello, are you excited for Santa to come soon?" she asked, and Harry realised she was talking to the little girl, who nodded. "You can go in now," she told them. Harry smiled at the little girl as she walked past.

He caught a glimpse of the inside of the store; there was wall to wall customers. Percy, Verity, Lee Jordan and the Harpies captain, Kelly, were manning the tills, while Gwenog and Arthur wrapped purchases. George, Audrey and Ron were filling the shelves as fast as they could while Molly dusted and chatted to customers.

"Hey Ron, George, I'm taking Ginny home soon, she's getting tired out there," he called out. Ron nodded, but both George and Molly's eyes narrowed as they looked at him.

"Hey, it's Harry Potter," called someone, and he quickly ducked back outside to Ginny. Val had wandered down to the store and she was talking with Ginny.

"Come on, Harry, Val and Jackie are going to take over here till the crowd dies down," said Ginny, looking relieved.

"Great, thanks Val," nodded Harry.

"No worries, Jacks will be here soon. Go, go home," urged Val, " we got this."

The door to the shop opened, and the little girl came out, her eyes lighting up to see Ginny was still there. Harry nudged Ginny and she knelt down to talk to her.

"Hello again. What did you buy in the store today?' she asked kindly.

"A pygmy puff," said the little girl shyly, looking up at her mother who was carrying the cage. Her mother lowered it so her daughter could show her Quidditch idol.

"I had a pygmy puff too, he was even the same colour," said Ginny.

"What was his name?" asked the little girl.

"I named him Arnold," said Ginny.

The crowd was getting restless. "We really should be moving along," apologised the mother.

"Thanks for coming out today. I hope you both have a happy Christmas," said Ginny. "Would you like a kiss on the cheek?"

To Ginny's surprise, the girl shook her head. "I want _him_ to kiss me," she said, pointing at Harry. The crowd around chuckled and waited to see what Harry would do.

"Well, I am a married man, but..." He looked at an amused Ginny. "Would it be all right, Ginny, just this once?"

Eyes sparkling, Ginny held up a finger. "Just this once, Harry."

Harry knelt down. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed and giggled, reminding Harry of another little girl, who had also blushed in his presence, many years ago.

Harry stood and stepped back next to Ginny, wrapping an arm around her waist. "No butter dishes around here," he whispered, making her chuckle.

"Thank you everyone," called Ginny to the waiting people. She rattled her donation tin. "It sounds like we've raised a lot of money for the Lumos charity today."

Harry beamed; this was a charity he had set up after the battle, to help wizarding children in many different ways, depending on their needs. Ginny and the Harpies never missed an opportunity to help raise funds.

Ginny opened the door to WWW. "Ron, George, Harry and I are going," she called out.

George appeared from behind the door. "Thanks, Gin, business is booming."

" Val and Jackie are going to stay till the line clears, but I need a nap," said Ginny, yawning.

George kissed her cheek. "Go, go home. Harry, take her home, mate."

"I will," promised Harry.

"Make sure you pamper her. She looks tired and...something else. There's something different about you, Ginny. Dare I say, a glow?" George winked at them both.

Harry and Ginny immediately turned to leave. "Okay, then, this was fun, gotta go. Say hi to Angie, and we'll see you Christmas Day," Ginny said hurriedly, nudging Harry to go.

"Say Harry, did Ginny tell you the good news? Angie's pregnant. Great news, hey! Mum was thrilled, you know how excited she gets about more grandchildren," chortled George.

"That's great George, congratulations," said Harry, sincerely. "Give our love to Angie."

"I will," vowed George, still looking at his sister. "Funny, Angie needs a nap in the afternoon, too."

"Bye, George," said Ginny, grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him out the shop. With a wave to her Harpy teammates and the crowd still waiting, Harry and Ginny headed for the Leaky Cauldron to grab some food to take home.

"So," said Harry, once they were home, " do you think George really knows, or is just trying to psych us out."

"I don't know," said Ginny, shrugging off the Santa coat to reveal a tank top and shorts underneath.

Harry's eyes lit up at the slight swell of her abdomen. It was still surreal to think that their child was growing in Ginny's body; that he was going to be a father.

"Thank Merlin there are just a few days left till Christmas," sighed Ginny, walking around in her tank, shorts and knee high boots. "I really thought we'd managed to keep it a secret but you were right, missing mum's surprise birthday party was a dead give away that something was wrong."

"Well, you were having that morning sickness all day long back then," reminded Harry.

"In hindsight we should have told the family for mum's birthday," sighed Ginny, fluffing her hair out with her fingers.

"It's too late now, Christmas it will have to be," said Harry. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I am feeling pretty tired," agreed Ginny.

Harry put his arm around her and helped her up the stairs. She sat on the edge of the bed as he knelt to remove her boots.

"I'll have to take the costume back to George tomorrow," she said, thoughtfully.

"Keep the boots," Harry blurted out.

"Pardon?" Ginny looked surprised.

"I really like those boots," grinned Harry. " Or rather, I really like _you_ in these boots."

"Harry, in a few months my ankles will swell and I'll be lucky to get into _any_ of my shoes, let alone these boots," she chided.

"You won't be pregnant forever," he reminded her. He ran his hand up her leg slowly.

Ginny smiled, her eyes blazing in the way he loved so much. "How about my boots and I show you just how much we missed you," she suggested saucily, zipping the boots back up again, slowly.

Grinning, Harry rose and began removing his clothes. "Coming home to you is the only good thing about going away," he told her, joining her on the bed and running his hands over her lower body, unable to get enough of her baby belly.

"You're not going away again any time soon, I hope?" asked Ginny.

"I've got the next few days off, I don't have to be back at work till Boxing Day," he told her.

"Maybe my boots and I can meet you for lunch?" she suggested, "while they still fit."

"What will you tell Ron and George?" he asked.

"Well, they don't know it yet, but they just brought me the boots for Christmas," laughed Ginny. "Honestly, I'll be glad to have the secret out, although it has been nice just having _us_ know about the baby."

"I'm about to burst if I don't tell someone soon," Harry admitted. "When are you planning on telling Gwenog you won't be back next season?"

"I'm not," she said, straddling him. His hands caressed her belly and she lay her hands over his, enjoying this moment together.

"You're not? I think she's going to notice her star Chaser isn't playing next season, Gin," he teased, running his hands over her thighs.

"I'm not telling her, you are," said Ginny, matter-of-factly.

"Me? Why me?" he asked, turning his head so she could kiss his neck.

"Because you love me," whispered Ginny in a sexy tone that sent shivers up and down Harry's spine.

He couldn't argue with that. "Or, just hear me out, we can get George to tell her," he suggested in hope. Unfortunately, it made her stop what she was doing and sit up .

"Yes! That will teach him not to mess with the Potters," declared Ginny.

"Soon there will be another Potter," smiled Harry, dreamily. "Next year he or she will be here with us to celebrate Christmas."

"Mum is going to go nuts when she finds out," giggled Ginny.

"Your dad, though..." chuckled Harry, drawing her down to his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Ginny nodded. "He'll cry. Just like you did when the healer confirmed I was pregnant."

"It was an emotional moment," defended Harry.

She poked him, making him jump. "I know, Harry. I am, after all, the one who's pregnant."

"Yet I seemed to get all the weepy hormones," he laughed.

"Thank Merlin," she replied, "you know i hate crying."

They lay together, completely contented and thinking about the big changes happening in their lives.

"It's going to be a great Christmas," said Harry.

"It really is," agreed Ginny.

"Gin, can we tell Ron and Hermione before we tell the rest of the family?" he asked.

"Sure. Perhaps we can ask them about being godparents then too," suggested Ginny. "I mean, if you want our baby to have godparents?"

Harry's throat thickened. "Y-yeah, I think I do. You're sure, Ron and Hermione?" His best friends, godparents to _his_ child!

Ginny nodded. "Hmm mm...and I think we should tell Teddy before, too."

"We could have Ron and Hermione, and Andi and Teddy over for dinner Christmas Eve," suggested Harry, thinking out loud. He really, really wanted to tell somebody about the baby.

"You'll cook?" asked Ginny tiredly.

"Don't I always?' he teased gently.

They lay together, simply happy to be together again, and before long, Harry heard Ginny yawn again.

"Sleep baby, I'll watch over you," he whispered to her.

She tucked into his side and promptly fell asleep. Harry put his arms around her; holding everything that was precious to him."Yes, it's going to be a great Christmas," he sighed happily.

And then he fell asleep too.


End file.
